starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto was a renowned Male Nautolan Jedi Master in the waning years of the Galactic Republic. In 41 BBY he took Bant Eerin as his Padawan. He later had Nahdar Vebb as his Padawan. During the Clone Wars, he served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, as well as a member of the Jedi High Council. Fisto participated in and survived the Battle of Geonosis and led a team in the assault during the Battle of Mon Calamari. Fisto was also present at Kamino, where he consummated his relationship with fellow Jedi Aayla Secura, whose life he saved during the battle. On a mission to recapture Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Fisto came face to face with General Grievous, nearly defeating the Jedi killer. However, the tide of the battle changed when Grievous activated his personal droid bodyguards and then slew Fisto's newly Knighted former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. At the height of the Clone Wars, he assisted Obi-Wan Kenobi on Ord Cestus and subsequently dueled with Asajj Ventress in order to stop the manufacturing of the Jedi Killer droids. Finally, after years of being considered for a seat on the Jedi Council, Fisto was appointed to the august body due to his exemplary achievements during the Clone Wars. After being appointed to the Council, Fisto was dispatched with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to Cato Neimoidia on a mission to capture Nute Gunray. Gunray barely escaped the encounter with the three famous Jedi. During the Battle of Coruscant, Fisto aided in the aerial battle against the Separatist invasion forces. Upon Anakin Skywalker’s revelation that Palpatine was in fact Darth Sidious, Fisto, along with Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, attempted to arrest the Supreme Chancellor, but failed. In that confrontation with the scheming Sith Lord, Fisto was slashed in the leg by Palpatine and left the fight to warn the other Jedi at the Temple. However by the time he got there, Anakin and the 501st had already attacked the Temple. After these turn of events, he went to the planet Felucia where Aayla Secura was stationed hoping that she was still alive. Biography Early life Fisto was born on the planet Glee Anselm, in the Sabilon region. Trained by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda, his distinctive head tentacles contained highly sensitive olfactory receptors that allowed him to detect pheromonal expressions of emotion and other changes in body chemistry. This was indeed a unique attribute not afforded to any other species of Jedi, either naturally or through the Force. As such, he had aspired to be assigned to the Council of Reconciliation, but was instead elected to the Jedi High Council. In 41 BBY, Fisto took Bant Eerin as his Padawan when her original master, Tahl, was killed. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis Soon after dispatching the Pirates of Iridium in early 22 BBY, Fisto was chosen as one of the two hundred Jedi that accompanied Mace Windu to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala from the Separatist leaders at the Geonosian execution arena. Amidst hundreds of droids, he came across one with the head of C-3PO; he pinned him underneath a B2 super battle droid before giving his signature grin. Fisto survived the arena, escaping in the same LAAT/i gunship as Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Then, along with the other survivors, he led the new Grand Army of the Republic in the Battle of Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. Order 66 Soon after Anakin Skywalker had revealed Chancellor Palpatine to be the Dark Lord of the Sith that the Jedi had been seeking for some time, Kit Fisto would accompany Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin to confront him. Fisto briefly chatted with Kolar and Tiin before their gunship departed to the Chancellor's office. He said he would have been much calmer if Yoda or Obi-Wan Kenobi had been with them. Master Tiin scolded him at this; he maintained that they should be capable of subduing Palpatine, and that they were sufficient for the task. Although his prowess allowed him to fight off Palpatine for awhile, he ultimately lost after getting stabbed in the leg. He was however, able to survive the conflict and fled the scene while Mace Windu was still fighting Palpatine to warn the other Jedi at the Temple who had not yet known of Palpatine's involvement as being a Sith Lord. Because of his injured leg, he did not get to the Temple in time. Luckily he was able to make brief psychic contact with Aayla to warn her not to trust the clones, after he witnessed the clones kill Jedi at the Temple. That psychic message from Kit, was just barely enough to save her life. Personal Life Kit Fisto has been in an on again off again romantic relationship with fellow Jedi Aayla Secura. They were "dating" when Order 66 was carried out. Fisto has a sarcastic sense of humor, and is laid-back accept when he is in a fight, or if someone he cares about is threatened.